Frames
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Rikku was six when she was sent ten years into the past, growing up unknowing of it. Growing up independent made it hard joining Braska's pilgrimage- especaily falling for Auron. Problem- she's unset and doesn't know it. Aurikku.
1. Time

**Summary: At four she lost her Aunt, at five her Uncle, and at six she was sent ten years into the past, lost and confused. She grew up in the past not knowing the time difference becoming a strong independent woman, but when she meets up with Braska, Jecht and Auron she, at first, unwillingly followed along with them. As any other love story goes she falls for Auron, and as things always go there's a complication-she's unset.**

**First ever FFX fanfic- help is wanted XD**

* * *

Green swirled eyes glimmered as they gazed at the small quivering butterfly that landed upon the small delicate yellow stone, sun shining as if its rays were there to protect the small child that were the proud owner of the eyes. Small tanned skinned legs went up and down in harmony, feet barely touching the sand before going up in the air, continuing the seemingly endless cycle. A wide grin with soft lips graced the little girls face as her short, tied up, blond hair tickling her neck. Her bright orange, short, dress laid crumpled around her as she lay on her stomach.

She had strayed far from her father and brother to entertain herself since they were talking about.. Boy stuff. Sure she loved when they talked about Machina but they were talking about weird stuff she couldn't understand so she slipped past their eyes to chase that same butterfly all the way in the middle of no where, in the endless desert.

A droplet of sweat rolled down her forehead, trailing down her small perky nose, continuing its trek around her slightly parted lips and off her chin mutedly.

"Your name is… Mac!" the small girl declared her eyes slightly smaller as her rounded cheeks pushed up on them, her innocent grin widening if possible, her eyes trained on the small bug, "I'm gonna show you to Momma, she would love you". Giggles erupted from her throat as she tried to snatch up the butterfly but it was too quick for her small hands as it flew away, out of her reach leading her to run after it away from civilization even further.

"Come back, I didn't get to tell you my name!" she yelled but still held that smile on her face as she stumbled after her new found pet, the heated sand under her bare feet slowing her down but she didn't let that get in her way of catching the bug. ".. the name's Rikku!".

Her name echoed into the nothingness, but a lone soul besides her perked up as he looked up from his place, his figure straightening from his slouched posture against the rock, ears anticipating the next sound, energy flowing through his needy eyes as they caught site of the running girl.

"Fayth has ordered it.." his light voice chuckled as he stalked towards his new victim, his strides quickening with each passing second, eventually turning into a sprint, eyes never leaving the unsuspecting girl Rikku.

"Mac, come back! I can introduce you to all Father's Machina!" Rikku laughed jumping up as she thought she had the upper advantage but unsuccessfully grasped the bug and fell face first into the burning sand that made her face tingle with the sensation. "Mac, that wasn't nice, I could've gotten hurt, yeah know?". Rikku sniffed but never let the playful smile leave her face as she dusted the sand off of her.

When her eyes traveled back up, possibly to try to look for her pet, she was met by a figure that loomed in front of her, blocking the sun, blocking the rays that beat down still trying to protect the child but now out of reach. Her head tilted but she quickly dismissed the feeling as curiosity got the better of her and a grin broke out.

"Wanna be friends?" she asked jumping up on her own feet and titled her head up in an odd angle to see the stranger fully, "Pops says not to talk to strangers, but Pops doesn't know a darn thing!". Her bubbly attitude made the man smile, a pure soul indeed that had a perk for adventure, the perfect victim, he though with an amused inner laugh.

"Become strong" He chuckled grabbing the girls small shoulder with his large rough hands, "and become the past for the present and future!".

"Yeah got a Machina stuck up your butt?" Rikku asked not understanding a word he said besides the strong part. He was being so… cryptic. She started getting uncomfortable in the mans tight grasp so she started flailing a bit, legs swinging urgently, chest twisting and turning but to no success. "let go!". Her hair bounced with her movements, eyes closing in concentration, dress tangled.

"Sleep well" the man whispered in her ear as darkness sprung out of his body and clasped onto the struggling girl, taking hold of her limbs and entering her soul.

A sixteen year old Rikku jerked awake from her restless slumber as the memory replayed itself in her mind, over and over, never letting her forget how she ended up in this once strange place without any family. She had thought it weird that no one knew her when she woke up on moist sand, cold water lapping at her ankles. It had taken her years to straighten up herself and become the unidentified woman of today.

It had came fast to know the world didn't like her heritage, her eyes giving it away immediately, so black magic she had learned at a young age fixed the problem, making the illusion that her eyes were normal, not a trace of Al Behd in them. She held the same tanned glow to her as she did as that fateful day, but her muscles flexed as she moved now, her figure lean and tight after years of practicing with swords. Hair was pinned up, a small braid made to the strands that wouldn't go in the bun, its silky appearance shown how much she was a true blond, a proud one at that. Her style had changed into a more out-of-the-box one, not out enough to raise suspicion of course. A high riding tank top that was bright orange with a turtle neck and tight khaki Capri's that hung on her hips perfectly, boots loosely done on her small leveled feet. Huge oversized goggles hung around her neck, its dark tent letting none see what lay on the other side.

"Lord Summoner Braska is here!" Voices from the village beside the forest she lay in shouted, waking Rikku from her morning daze and letting her eyes stray down the tree she was in to the scurrying people bellow her, "hurry and get a room set up, he needs rest to defeat Sin!".

She had heard about his pilgrimage, he mostly since none really seemed to comment on his guardians. A group containing a Summoner and two guardians. She honored them trying to save everyone, but it seemed pointless to just kill yourself at the end for your death to be in vain.

Rikku rubbed her eyes tiredly and her hand went back momentarily to make sure her wide bladed sword was still secured to her back, nodding to herself when it was still indeed there. It weighed a ton, probably more than her, but she had grown used to it and carried it like it was nothing, though it was hard to regain her speed with it- but she succeeded.

"Time to go get some grub, starved" Rikku yawned jumped out of the tree and landing with a silenced thud.

She never knew she was heading to the destiny that she had been sent for.

* * *

**_Read and Review any thoughts or advice will gladly be appreciated!_**


	2. Jerk

**Second chapter complete.. characters might be OOC. READ ON~**

* * *

"Come on, why can't we go to the bar, it otta be good!" Jecht begged lagging behind his pilgrimage as they continued ahead to the inn that had been advised to stay at. His dark hair slumping slightly with his mood, yellow outfit slightly dirtied from his travels along with his worn out shoes, dark eyes begging the men that still continue to walk forward. "please?".

"Jecht, you are free to do whatever calms you, but I just want to sit and rest" Braska said gently as he craned his neck to look back at his guardian, a small smile gracing his peacemaking face, light colored hair bending as his chin pressed against it. His robes swayed as his pace slowed down. "please, enjoy".

"Aw, why can't we do something like a weird family? We practically are one, yeah get what I mean?" Jecht asked his shoulders slumping forward, hands limply falling back and forth at her sides, eyes now squinting at the oncoming rays of morning light. "it'll be on me, I'm sure they have some tea and water there!".

Braska sighed as his footing stopped to a complete halt, his chest and shoulders heaving up and then down as he sighed, feeling guilt for ignoring his friend and guardian. Auron shook his head, a grin plastered on his youthful face, he had been waiting for this to all unfold since it happened at every place they had stopped at so far, nothing was going to change for awhile.

"Thanks, you'll have a blast! They have a great dish there that will fill you up!" Jecht cheered punching his fist in the air as he ran to a random citizen, "hey, excuse me Sir, do you know where the local bar is?". The man had been setting up his stand of vegetables for the day, and looked at the guardian weirdly before recognition dawned in his eyes.

"O-oh yes! Right down the corner into an alley, first day to the left" the merchant stuttered pointing south to the busy streets. Auron scowled, he didn't like the idea of being presented to people that would slow them down but if it would shut Jecht up momentarily then he would be glad to push and shove his way through the crowd.

"Thanks!" Jecht yelled already running into the crowd in search of the bar, music and drinks on his mind. Auron sighed again and let Braska lead the way after Jecht, mildly annoyed now that the sounds of people talking about them in the sidelines. Headaches came easily to the man so his mood immediately went downhill.

"Relax, Auron, I'm sure they have some exceptional sake for you to fill your jug up with" Braska suggested lightly, amusement in his voice and eyes.

"Of course Lord Braska" Auron said respectively, though he swore in his head that there better be good sake or else Jecht's head would be on a platter.

"-so I told the guy to back off, he wouldn't so I had to woop his ass, I mean I'm usually trying to avoid people, but he kept on pushing my buttons!" Rikku explained with much enthusiasm as she sat on the counter of the weapons shop, swinging her shapely legs back and forth, feet almost touching the bare wood before going forward, hands supporting her weight in the back. "yeah get what I mean, Old man?".

"Of course, Rikku" the owner of the store chuckled as he was working on her sword, sharpening had been completed about an hour ago, now he was waxing it down. His old gray hair swung around his hard gruff face, thin lips in a amused grin as he listened to the girl talk about her travels, sitting in the middle of the floor the girl's sword laying in front of him.

"Hey, you heard the news?" Rikku asked looking at the aged man lazily, feeling off without the huge weight on her small back, her mind drifted to the news of the Summoner coming into town. It was strange for his pilgrimage to be stopping here, there were no aeons here, let alone any temples.

"Yes, though I haven't seen them" the owner said, grabbing a towel to swipe off some of the extra wax that wasn't needed on the sword. His calloused hands moved swiftly with his work, the sword brightening with each stroke. "have you?".

"Nope" Rikku stated popping her lips her chin tipped up as she gazed up at the old ceiling, suddenly finding the pattern interesting. She didn't like to get attached to people, even if it were people she kept on hearing about as tails, and she especially didn't want to envy because she liked the way she came to be, she knew she wanted to be the girl she was now. But of course, just because she didn't like something, it doesn't mean she doesn't do it.

"You don't seem to find Lord Braska's pilgrimage interesting" the owner seemed to catch on, though he was mildly confused, if not more. This girl that had come to him every couple of months had shown potential with her sword, so he thought she would be great help with helping people, saving the world from Sin possibly but she never showed any interest in.. in saving anyone, only helping with little problems from what he heard from her travels; helping needy families by lending some money here and there, helping others getting through dangerous grounds, and kicking sense into whacked up fools.

"It really doesn't seem interesting, I don't understand how you could save millions who are so ignorant and.. Selfish" Rikku stated shrugging before her trade mark grin crossed her face, "it's just so disturbing, but onto more interesting subjects, I just bought two awesome knifes and was wondering if you would have holders that would strap to my leg, you know to keep handy so I can surprise some people, oh do you have leather ones? I always loved the feel of leather!".

"Coming right up" the owner laughed getting up, not even bothering to try to lift the dangerous sword, already having enough back problems as it is. "Tight?".

"As always!" Rikku laughed her teeth showing in her carefree nature, it was better to be bubbly and comfort people than be a total grump and put people down in her mind. "how much do I owe yeah, old man?".

"Hm, seeing you're my favorite costumer I'll give you a discount for the cleaning plus the knife holder would be-" the owner said making the calculations in his head but looked back as the bell on the door rang, signaling costumers but quickly got back to calculating while looking for the right sized leather holder, "welcome, welcome to your favorite weapons store, look around ask away for answers!".

"Hey, Griffin! Lord Braska is rumored to be on his way at this second! Far warning, Bye!" a man gasped as he quickly turned heel and ran like a Chocobo with a stick up its butt. Well in Rikku's eyes that's what it looked like.

"Well, that's my call to leave, what do I owe?" Rikku asked suddenly feeling edgy to get away before she came face to face with someone intimidating. She hopped off of the counters and easily picked up her sword to sheath in in the holster on her back. She sighed when the weight was put on, making her feel more at ease knowing it was safe in her hold, then pulled out a random amount of money, she knew how much it should be but didn't care to put in a little more. "just pass the holder, I put in your tip".

"If you say so" the owner said grabbing the needed holster and tossed it to her waiting hands already seeing the good amount of money put on his counter, "take care, Rikku!".

"Will do" Rikku giggled quickly buckling the holders to her thighs and pulling out two short daggers from her pockets quickly depositing them in the waiting holders, "see you soon, Old man!".

Rikku twirled around just as the bell on the door rang, signaling the costumer Rikku didn't want to see. She reached for her over sized goggles around her neck and pulled them up over her clouded eyes, to make sure they couldn't catch her eyes or see the dark magic covering her true eyes. Her blond bangs fell from behind her ears and covered half of her face with its brilliant color that shined like the sea in the afternoon sun.

"Well, I think I should get something in this place, maybe get a good sized sword like yours, what do yeah say Auron?" Jecht laughed looking around the length of the store, seeing a lot of things that caught his dark eyes, seeing the strange blond in front of them but let his eyes travel any where but her. "Need a new staff, Braska?".

Auron scowled but let Braska answer, "no thank you, this trip is for you, not us".

Rikku mentally scowled at their bad timing and made her way around the group, hoping they would ignore her completely.

Fayth wouldn't allow that.

"Isn't that a bit too big for a young lad like you to hold?" Jecht chuckled seeing the hilt of the sword hovering over the blonde's head and the tip of it barely touching her ankles, making it seem taller than her in height.

"Isn't your mouth too big for your head?" Rikku joked a fond smile spreading across her face as she continued to go out of the store, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop and tense up, the last person who touched her had sent her to this strange world, away from her family. Gritting her teeth she managed to speak, "let go".

The owner peeked at the scene and panic aroused in his chest, fearing a fight from the girl he had known since she was eight. "Now, now, Rikku the young man didn't mean to, let it go and get on with your trip".

Rikku's nostrils flared but took her long friend's advice and shrugged away from the hand on her, stepping forward to leave but was stopped once more.

"Hit a sensitive spot, girly?" Jecht grumbled crossing his scared arms and scowled at the girls back.

"Jecht, please we don't mean any trouble" Braska warned quietly, not liking where this was heading.

"What, she isn't going to get by being all moody when someone touches her is all!" Jecht complained.

Unknowing to them because of the goggles hiding them, Rikku's eyes were burning with anger, her fists clenched not wanting to make a scene, trying to stay low.

"Please, she just had a bad childhood, let her be on her way" the owner complained stepping around the counter and readied himself to stop a fight that might break out.

"Jecht drop it" Auron sighed rubbing his nose getting irritated with the mans childish antics.

Rikku clenched her eyes closed and took a deep breath before she pushed the door open and went out into the crowd of people.

"She got a sword stuck up her ass?" Jecht grumbled scowling a bit as the door that shut with a bang but quickly let it go as a grin flashed across his features, "so, yeah got any good ups to make my beauty shine?". He pulled out his sword hidden behind his back and swung it around to get the affect in, showing it off more or less.

* * *

**_Read and Review any thoughts or advice for future comments will be greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
